How about a kiss?
by chibi-excel
Summary: Adrian is a college freshman working at owning the daycare his sister bought. One day he meets the single uncle to a new student there and decides to 'woo' him. Too bad Viktor isn't catching on to his advances. Nyo!BelgiumxNyo!Ukraine
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

**Nyo!Belgium: Adrian, Nyo!Ukraine: Viktor, Nyo!Russia: Sophia**

**How about a kiss?**

_**Chapter One: The new visitor**_

* * *

><p>Adrian is an eighteen year old college freshman. He loves it, of course, but the only real reason he is in it is to own the business he is currently working at. What business is that? A daycare called crescent meadows. Starting last year the original owner of it, a Chinese man named Yao, sold it to Adrian's older sister so he could return to China. Adrian's sister has no real interest in it, informing him she only bought it because she knew he wanted it and she decided she could hold on to it for a while for him.<p>

His sister, Cecile, is actually quite awkward with kids which is why Adrian makes sure to take night classes so he can help her run the daycare during it's open hours. It has been going well so far, and he only needs two years to get the degree he needs for owning this place, so he's already almost finished anyways.

"Adrian! There's a giant coming!" A little girl says excitedly, pointing to the window. "Do you think it's from the beanstalk?"

Adrian looks outside curiously and sees a nervous looking man bringing a small girl toward the daycare. He's handsome, despite his awkward disposition, and Adrian can't help but stare with the little girl as they come up the walkway. When they get close to the door Adrian jumps up and runs to it, making the little girl giggle.

"Adrian is being silly!" She says and Adrian smiles at her quickly before opening the door and grinning at the man and girl.

"Hello!" He exclaims, surprising the man.

"O-oh! Hello there! Is the owner around?" The man asks and Adrian ushers them in.

"For all intents and purposes, I am the owner." Adrian says and the man smiles at him.

"Well then Mr. owner, I am Viktor and this is my niece Sophia." He says, pointing to the small girl with long blond hair and purple eyes.

"Ah! Nice to meet you Viktor, Sophia, you can both call me Adrian!" Adrian smiles at the two of them before pointing to the room down the hall full of children. "Would you like to go in there and play while we talk?" He offers and she smiles, going to the room. "Well, please follow me so you can answer some questions!"

Viktor looks at him nervously. "I-I don't know much about certain stuff pertaining to Sophia…"

Adrian shrugs. "It should be fine. Just come with me and answer what you can." He says, leading Viktor into an empty office and pointing to a seat for him to take. "Alright…how old is she?"

"Four, I believe…" Viktor says, pulling out a cluttered briefcase and looking through it for papers. "Sh-she's an only child, her baby sister was killed in the car crash her parents, my sister and her husband, died in…"

Adrian frowns and looks at the unorganized man sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, that must be hard…"

"Well, it's not the worst thing in the world…I have my younger brother there to help out! He's very organized, kind of anal actually, but he adores Sophia so it's all good." Viktor says before gasping. "Oh! You should probably know what he looks like in case he comes to get her at some point, huh?"

Adrian feels a bit of disappointment at the idea of not being able to see the strange man again. Especially if it will be replaced with some anal guy. "It won't always be you?" He asks and Viktor looks at him curiously for a minute before smiling.

"It probably will always be me, but if something comes up my brother will come." Viktor says and Adrian nods.

"I see…makes sense. So…is it just the three of you living together? No wives or girlfriends or any sort of significant other?" Adrian asks. It isn't on the list of necessary questions, but he gets the feeling Viktor isn't the type to question those sorts of things anyways so it will be fine.

"Oh no! It's just the three of us! My little brother has a boyfriend, but he doesn't live with us. I'm not dating though. With my brother around it's pretty difficult to ever bring someone home!" Viktor says, laughing a little. "He's quite the scary guy to strangers!"

The two of them continue talking, Adrian filling out the questions. When they finally finish Adrian looks at him shyly. "Um…I can handle a scary brother." He mumbles and Viktor looks at him curiously before smiling.

"That's great! So if he comes you will be alright!" Viktor says happily and Adrian sighs.

"Yeah…that's what I was getting at…" Adrian mumbles dejectedly, deciding that he will have to take a more obvious approach. "So are you by any chance new here?" He asks and Viktor smiles.

"Yes I am! Why?"

"Ah! Really? Great! I could show you around if you like!" Adrian says excitedly and Viktor's eyes light up.

"That would be great! I'm sure Sophia would enjoy it as well!" Viktor exclaims and Adrian sighs, lowering his head in defeat.

"Y-yeah…I know a lot of fun places for kids." He mumbles and Viktor takes his hands in excitement.

"Thank you so much! You're amazing!" Viktor says and Adrian blushes.

"A-ah…I'm not…really…"

"No! You are! You really, really are! So when are you free to do it? The weekend would be best, huh? Since all the playgrounds and whatnot are most busy then, Sophia will enjoy it!" Viktor exclaims and Adrian smiles.

"Saturday it is then!" Adrian says and Viktor agrees before leaving.

Later on that night, after his first class of the night Adrian meets up with Antonio, beaming. "Antonio! Antonio! Hey!" He calls excitedly and Antonio looks at him with a curious smile.

"Hey Adrian, you're lively tonight!" Antonio says and Adrian nods.

"That's because I met the man of my dreams~!" Adrian says, sighing happily.

"Whoa! No way! That's awesome! What's he like? Where'd you meet? Is he on campus? Oh! I want to meet him!" Antonio says excitedly, looking around.

"He…heh…he's not here…he's um…a bit older…he brought his niece to my daycare today." Adrian says and Antonio looks at him.

"How old is he?"

"Age is just a number!" Adrian says nervously and Antonio's eyes narrow.

"A number you are avoiding…" Antonio points out and Adrian sighs.

"F-fine…he's twenty-six…happy?" Adrian asks and Antonio's eyes widen.

"Twenty-six? You're only eighteen! He's a full adult where as you are still a teen! Don't be stupid!" Antonio exclaims, catching Adrian off guard.

"Antonio…I really like him…he doesn't know yet, but I do. He's so nice and gentle and awkward it's adorable!" Adrian says and Antonio looks at him annoyed.

"He's too old! I know when I'm twenty six, or any age after I graduate and become a doctor, I wouldn't want some little kid chasing after me!" Antonio says and Adrian rolls his eyes.

"You don't ever want anyone chasing after you; it always makes you feel guilty because you 'love everyone equally' or something stupid like that. I can't wait for when you are interested in a person." Adrian groans and Antonio shakes his head.

"It's not that, it's just…I really don't want you with some old man! Can't you choose someone younger? Francis, Gilbert, maybe Roderich or Vash?" Antonio offers and Adrian twitches.

"I'm not into perverts, or idiots, and I'm pretty sure Roderich and Vash are going out." Adrian answers and Antonio sighs.

"Still…some old man…it's just…" Antonio places a hand on Adrian's shoulder. "I worry about you, man."

"It will be fine!" Adrian smiles at him. "I'm going out with him on Saturday!"

Antonio looks at him surprised. "But…you said he didn't know…"

"W-well…it's sort of…me showing him around the town…"

"That would still count though."

"…With his niece…" Adrian mumbles.

"Oohhh…you poor guy." Antonio says sympathetically. "Well, at any rate…good luck with that."

* * *

><p>AN:ASDFGHJKL I'm not sure about this, but I love BelgiumxUkraine so much now! I HAD TO WRITE IT! And since I suck at yuri...I did the nyotalia version. Anyways...um...ur...y-yeah...not sure how long this one will be...it might just be a quick thing. It's a prequel to a Spamano I'm going to be writing now as well. I'm not sure if I'm writing Nyo!Bel and Nyo!Ukraine right...so if anyone has any pointers...do tell. lD


	2. Chapter 2

**Viktor: Nyo!Ukraine, Adrian: Nyo!Belgium, Mikhail: Nyo!Belarus, Alexander: Nyo!Leichtenstein, Sophia:Nyo!Russia**

**How about a Kiss?**

_**Chapter Two: Fight to not be friend zoned!**_

* * *

><p>Adrian waits anxiously for Viktor at the daycare. Today is Saturday so it's not work related. However, due to Viktor's denseness it isn't a date either. It is so completely not a date that Viktor is bringing his little niece with them! His niece!<p>

"Ah! Adrian, hello!" Viktor says, smiling at him as he runs over with Sophia next to him.

"Hey Viktor! Hello Sophia!" Adrian smiles and Sophia smiles back.

"You and uncle are going on a date, yes?" Sophia asks and Viktor blushes.

"S-Sophia! That's not-!" Viktor protests and Adrian nods.

"We're not on a date, Sophia. Don't worry!" Adrian says and Sophia frowns.

"That's too bad." She says and Adrian finds himself nodding.

"It is." He replies without thinking and Viktor blushes.

"I-it is…?" Viktor asks and Adrian blushes.

"Th-that's….umm…" Adrian picks up Sophia. "Alright! Time to show you guys around!" He says, placing her on his shoulders and heading down the road.

"A-Adrian! Wait up!" Viktor calls, running up to him. "U-um…Adrian…do you…?"

"What would you like to find?" Adrian asks, cutting him off. "I can show you everywhere. So where would you like to see?"

"Where do you like to go?" Viktor asks shyly and Adrian thinks for a minute.

"Hm…there's a park nearby I like. It has a playground and a boat rental area where you can take a canoe out on a big lake." Adrian says and Viktor smiles.

"That sounds great! Is that where you take your dates?" Viktor asks and Adrian laughs a little.

"Hopefully soon, but I haven't dated before."

"Why not?"

Adrian thinks for a moment. "Hmm…it doesn't matter." He says, smiling. "So what about you? Leave any broken hearts where you last were?"

Viktor smiles. "Oh goodness no! I'm not really popular, women find me lame and men treat me like a woman."

Adrian frowns. "Oh man, that's harsh. I promise never to treat you like a woman and I definitely don't find you lame."

"I'm glad to hear that! But you don't know me quite well enough yet, you also never knew me during my old job." Viktor says and Adrian smiles.

"You could never be lame to me, Viktor. You're the sweetest person I have ever met." He places a hand on Viktor's shoulder. "You're very cool to me, Viktor."

Viktor blushes and smiles shyly. "I think you are far cooler, Adrian."

Adrian grins. "Glad you think so! Hey, wanna go on the canoe? I bet Sophia would love that!" He looks to the jungle gym the girl is on and calls to her. "Sophia, wanna go on a canoe?"

Sophia's eyes light up and she runs over. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She says, jumping up and down.

"Great! Let's go!" Adrian says, leading them down the hill to the boat rental. They get a canoe and head out onto the lake, Viktor rowing. "Wow! You're really good at this! Have you used a canoe before?"

Viktor smiles. "We used to have a canoe where we lived and I would take everyone on rides, since I'm the strongest."

"Haha! Awesome! I wish I was the strongest of the people I know! I can't even row the canoes here for more than ten minutes without my arms hurting!"

"Uncle Viktor is amazing, huh?" Sophia asks and Adrian smiles at her.

"He is indeed!"

Viktor smiles shyly. "Y-you over exaggerate…"

Adrian laughs a little. "It's cute how modest you are."

Sophia looks between the two men as they smile at one another. "…I'm pretty sure this is a date." She mumbles to herself.

Adrian blushes. "I-it's not a date, Sophia…"

"If I were not here it would be." Sophia points out and both men blush.

"Y-you're so silly Sophia!" Viktor says nervously.

"What is this?" An almost ominous voice asks from the dock as they return to it. Turning Adrian sees a man standing there with blonde hair so pale it looks white and the coldest blue eyes he's ever seen. "Viktor, why are you dragging Sophia on a date?"

"I like Adrian!" Sophia says happily and Viktor sighs.

"It is not a date!"

"Aww, that's too bad!" A small strawberry blonde boy next to the strange man says. "You look cute together! Don't they, Mikhail?" He asks the scary man who huffs.

"They would look fine if Sophia wasn't with them, Alexander." Mikhail answers and Alexander smiles.

"Well then, would you two like us to take Sophia off your hands?" Alexander asks and Viktor blushes

"I-it's not a date!" He exclaims as Adrian leans over to whisper to Sophia.

"I'm lacking introductions…but would I be correct in assuming that is your other uncle and his boyfriend?" Adrian asks and Sophia smiles.

"Yep! Alexander is really nice! He's from Liechtenstein, you know!" Sophia says and Adrian smiles back.

"Ah, I see." He looks from the little girl to Mikhail and Alexander looming over their boat at the dock. "If it would make you feel better, I have no objections to you taking Sophia. Although I am actually the owner of the daycare she goes to, so I see her every day."

Mikhail glares. "You are the owner these two keep going on about?" He asks and Adrian lights up at the thought of Viktor talking about him. "Hmph, I don't see what makes you so special."

Alexander sighs. "Mikhail, please be nice to your brother's new friend."

"I see no reason I have to." Mikhail grumbles before reaching a hand out to Sophia. "Come on, we can take you to dinner so Viktor can flirt or whatever he's planning."

Sophia smiles and takes his hand, getting out of the boat. "Bye bye! Have a fun date!"

Viktor pouts as they leave. "I'm not sure if Mikhail was being mean or just teasing me…"

Adrian laughs a little and gets out of the canoe with him. "It might be a bit of both, but the way I see it, if he's letting us continue our outing it must not bother him too much right?" He asks, smiling at the taller man.

"Hmm…perhaps not. I truly hope it doesn't…" Viktor mumbles and Adrian nods.

"He's obviously alright with the idea of us dating as well, so long as we don't take Sophia." Adrian says before looking to Viktor. "So if you'd ever like to go on an actual date, just ask me, okay?" He asks, winking.

Viktor's face goes bright red. "A-ah…! I could never ask you on a date, you are far too young for me!"

Adrian frowns. "I'm eighteen, so it would be legal…"

"B-but I'm twenty-six! I'm eight years older! That's far too much of an age gap for someone your age!" Viktor explains awkwardly.

"But I don't care how old you are…" Adrian mumbles, looking down at the dock beneath their feet. "I...I really like you, Viktor."

Viktor's eyes widen in shock. "Y-you…Adrian we barely know each other…"

"B-but…you're so handsome and kind…I've never met someone as perfect as you." Adrian says and Viktor takes a deep, shaky, breath.

"Adrian…you don't know me well." Viktor mumbles, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I may appear to be those things, but for all you know I could actually be a horrible person."

"No horrible person would warn someone of it!" Adrian argues and Viktor sighs.

"Adrian, please, let's just be friends…" Viktor says and Adrian looks up at him sadly.

"F-fine…" Adrian mumbles before biting his lower lip.

Viktor smiles sadly at him. "Why don't I take you home now?" He asks and Adrian nods silently. The two head back to Adrian's in silence, neither look anywhere in the direction of the other.

All the way there Viktor's words echo in Adrian's head. What does age matter anyways? If a twenty year old can be with a sixty year old for their money, how come he can't be with Viktor for pure hearted reasons? All he has to do is convince Viktor it isn't a horrible idea. How will he do it? Perhaps proving he is mature enough to be with him will work.

Once they reach the street Adrian comes to a stop and looks up to Viktor. "You don't have to take me further." He says and Viktor frowns.

"Adrian, I'm really sorry, I-!"

Adrian grins. "There's no need to be sorry! Because I'll get you to love me!" He says happily to a now very confused Viktor.

"H-huh…?"

"I will show you, Viktor, I am very mature. When you realize I'm not your average eighteen year old, you will fall for me!" Adrian explains and Viktor smiles weakly.

"Isn't the fact you're not dropping it a little immature in itself?" He asks and Adrian blushes.

"N-no! It's being tenacious!"

Viktor laughs a little. "Either way you mean stubborn, like a child."

Adrian looks at him shocked. "A-are you teasing me?"

"I might be." Viktor admits, reaching out and patting Adrian on the head. "I look forward to seeing how you prove you aren't a child."

Adrian smiles a little. "You should."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my GOD it took me forever with this one! I'm ssssssooooooooooo sorry! For the life of me I could NOT think of anything and school kept getting in the way with it's never-ending assignments, but I'm now on summer break so it's all good~ Anyways, hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**How About a Kiss?**

_**Chapter Three: Being an Adult**_

* * *

><p>Adrian sits at his desk in business class, mulling over Viktor. How does he become an 'adult' in the man's eye? He's got a 'mature' job, for god sakes he owns the place, he's got a car and home he owns, he's educated and mature. What more does he have to do?<p>

"Adrian, you look upset." Antonio whispers, pulling Adrian out of his thoughts.

"Oh…yeah…it's just…Viktor said I'm too young…I don't know how to convince him I'm an adult…" Adrian mumbles and Antonio leans back in his seat, sighing.

"Compared to him you aren't. He's graduated and has a successful job; you are still in college and are just getting your job off the ground." Antonio points out. "Not to mention the staggering height difference."

"W-well he's just a tall guy anyways! I can't do anything about that stuff! You're not helping at all!" Adrian whines.

"ADRIAN!" The professor yells, making him pale. "If your height is getting to you, mourn over it AFTER my class!"

"Y-yes sir!" Adrian exclaims and Antonio grins.

"I just want you to know…getting yelled at by the professor isn't gonna help with maturity." He whispers and Adrian glares.

After all of his classes, Adrian heads home with Antonio, who has offered to help with the kids in the morning. They head straight to bed since their class ran to ten at night and when they wake up an annoyed face is looming over them.

"Adrian, someone is on the phone for you." Cecile says and Adrian groans. "He said his name is Viktor." She adds and he quickly sits up, snatching the phone away from her.

"Hello Viktor." Adrian answers and a loud voice comes over the other end.

"ADRIAANNN!" Viktor cries.

"H-huh? Is something wrong?"

"WE CAN'T FIND SOPHIE!" He exclaims and Adrian jumps out of bed.

"How did that happen?" Adrian gasps.

"I-I don't know! When I woke up she wasn't there!" Viktor whimpers as Adrian gets dressed.

"D-don't worry! I'll be right there!" He says before saying goodbye and looking to Antonio. "Cover here for me today please, Sophie is missing!"

Antonio nods. "Of course! Of course, just hurry and go help!" He says and Adrian smiles at him gratefully before running out the door.

"He doesn't want a relationship with Adrian…but he calls him crying when his niece disappears?" Cecile asks annoyed. "Isn't that the definition of mixed messages?"

Antonio laughs a little. "Yeah, it is. It also means that Viktor is beginning to lean on him, which can be seen as progress, right?" He asks and Cecile rolls his eyes.

"I'm not discussing love with an idiot like you." She groans, heading out. "Be ready to work in ten minutes."

Antonio twitches. "Yes ma'am…" He sighs. "God she's got such a bad brother complex, it borders the extremity of the ones in her girlfriend Sakura's mangas."

"I. HEARD. THAT." Cecil hisses from the hall.

"Ah! S-sorry!"

Adrian runs down the street, heading to the store Viktor said to meet him at. Once he gets there he comes to a quick stop, staring at the man in awe. He's standing outside crying. Not in a subtle way, either, he is teary eyed and sobbing and as soon as he sees Adrian he runs over.

"Adrian!" He cries, wrapping his arms around Adrian's neck and hugging the boy tightly.

"There, there. We'll find her." Adrian says, patting him on the back awkwardly.

"She ran away! She hates me!" Viktor sniffles, burying his face in Adrian's shoulder awkwardly.

"C-come on, let's go find her Viktor." Adrian says as he pats him on the head, trying hard to keep his balance with the tall man leaning on him.

"Y-you're right, we need to find her!" Viktor moves away and heads down the road. "Sophie!" He calls and Adrian quickly follows suit, looking on the opposite side of the street.

They search for an hour, than two, than three. Soon it's around two and Viktor is on the verge of madness.

"I've let my family down! I'm a horrible person!" Viktor cries, running away from a, yet again, stunned Adrian.

"Viktor! Stop running away! I don't want to search for two people!" Adrian exclaims, chasing him for the fifth time today. It makes him wonder just how much of an adult Viktor really is, while at the same time making Adrian think of just how cute the man can be. This way of thinking is most likely unhealthy, but he doesn't really care.

He quickly catches up to the man, like every other time, but this time he notices something. Nearby is a group of blooming lilac trees. He knows that area, it's where he used to hide out and play as a kid with Antonio. Inside the group of trees is a few fallen trunks that are great for climbing and under them is a bed of the flower pedals which are great for naps. Without a word, Adrian heads over to the trees and goes to the old entrance, peaking in and immediately seeing the small girl asleep in the flower pedals with another familiar girl from the daycare.

"Viktor! I found her!" Adrian yells and Viktor comes running over, peeking in and seeing the sleeping girls.

"Wh-who is that?" Viktor asks and Adrian smiles.

"That's her best friend from school, Mao Wang, she's from China." He answers before getting out his cell. "I'm going to call Antonio and have him call Mao's parents, you call Mikhail and Alexander so they can stop looking as well."

"Right…" Viktor mumbles, staring at Adrian for a moment before dialing the phone and walking a little ways away.

Soon both families have gathered and are now scolding the little girls, Adrian deciding to go into the lilac area to check out if the stuff he and Antonio left were still there. Marks, words carved into the wood, old toys, he finds them all. It's all very nostalgic, even the scolding of parents. As he sits there and reminisces he doesn't notice that the scolding has stopped, that no one but he and Viktor are left, or that Viktor has crawled into the area awkwardly and is now standing behind the tree trunk he's sitting on.

"Thank you so much, Adrian." Viktor says, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist from behind in a hug.

"A-ah…of course. I love Sophie, the idea of her going missing was terrifying even for me, I can only imagine how you and Mikhail were feeling…" Adrian says, blushing at the contact. "So…what exactly where they doing?"

"They wanted to play together without interruption." Viktor sighs. "I think my little Sophie has a school-girl crush…in daycare…"

Adrian laughs a little. "Well, that or she just has a very good friend." He smiles at Viktor. "Like you and I now, right?"

Viktor smiles back. "Yes, like you and I...I'm sorry I was acting so immature earlier. It must have been annoying."

Adrian shifts his position so he's facing Viktor. "You know…me and Antonio used to hide out here a lot when we were little too. The first few times we would watch our parents walk by in search for us, frantic to the point of sobbing…"

"And you didn't come out?" Viktor asks and Adrian laughs a little.

"We eventually would. We were seven and would do it when they made us angry!" Adrian explains. "But…that's not the point I'm getting at. The point is they loved us so much and were so worried that they were wrecks. If you had been composed the entire time I probably would think less of you, but seeing how upset you were…" He grins at the man and pats him on the head. "I think it's made me fall for you even more."

Viktor blushes a little and leans forward, placing a small kiss on Adrian's cheek. "And when you do things like running to my aid, searching with me for hours, and then saying things like that…it makes me resolve fade more and more. It makes me realize just how much of an adult you really are."

Adrian looks at him surprised. "Huh…?" He goes to ask more, but is silenced by a pair of lips lightly pressing against his own. Closing his eyes, Adrian quickly responds by kissing back and wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck, making sure he can't change his mind.

Viktor allows Adrian to do so; he even parts his lips so the boy can deepen the kiss. They continue this for a few minutes, only pulling away to breathe, until they hear something snap a little. "What was that…?" Viktor asks, looking down.

"Oh crap…" Adrian pales a little. "I forgot just how brittle these trunks are…" He mumbles before the tree trunk he is sitting on snaps underneath him, sending them both to the ground. "O-ow…flower pedals are not that good of a cushion when falling…"

Viktor smiles down at him amused before reaching his hand under Adrian's back, making the boy blush, and pulling out part of the tree trunk. "I'm sure this doesn't help either."

Adrian laughs a little. "No, it sure didn't…"

Viktor gets up and helps Adrian to his feet. "Are you okay? Can you walk fine?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. It's not the first time I've fallen from that." He says, grinning at Viktor. "It is the first time someone went down with me though."

Viktor smiles back and pats him on the head. "I would gladly fall with someone like you."

Adrian blushes and looks down, an embarrassed smile now on his face. "I-I see…"

* * *

><p>AN: CHEESINESS ALL OVER THE PLACE! Only a few chapters left.


	4. Chapter 4

**How About a Kiss?**

_**Chapter Four: The Date**_

* * *

><p>Adrian gets ready for his first date with Viktor, nerves building up in the pit of his stomach. They have been seeing each other for a few months now, and today is the first time they can both actually meet up to go on a real date that doesn't include Sophia and fast food, or simply hanging out at Viktor's apartment. He's never been on a real date before, especially with someone so much older, so he's getting a bit anxious. Just what do adults do for dates? Go to dinner like teens? Probably nicer dinners, at nice restaurants. Ones with salad forks and soup spoons.<p>

He finally finishes getting ready and goes downstairs to see his older sister talking to Viktor in the living room, the older man visibly growing increasingly nervous. "Um…hey Viktor! I didn't think you would get here so early!" Adrian says, moving to sit between the two of them.

"S-sorry! I was just-!" Viktor begins and Adrian cuts him off.

"Don't worry, I'm happy you got here early! Now we can go early!" Adrian says, taking his hand and standing up. He drags Viktor out of the house quickly, ignoring his sister's glare. "So! What are the plans for today?"

"Um…well…if you want to…we can go to a nice restaurant nearby." Viktor says and Adrian smiles.

"I would love to!"

"G-great! Let's go then." The Ukrainian man takes Adrian's hand and leads him to a nice restaurant about twenty minutes away by foot. It's one Adrian has seen countless times, but never could afford to go into. It would make sense that Viktor can afford it, seeing as how he's a business man. At least Adrian thinks he is, he's never actually talked to him about what his job is.

They get inside and seated rather quickly, given beautiful menus as the waiter pours ice water into their glasses. Once the waiter is done giving them the specials and leaves for their drinks, Adrian looks to Viktor nervously. "Are you sure we should eat here…? It all looks really expensive…" Adrian mumbles and Viktor laughs a little.

"Don't worry, I have a very good job that can easily pay for this." Viktor says and Adrian looks at him confused.

"Yeah…about that…I have some questions."

"Ask away."

"Well…you are well off, right? So…why bring Sophie to a such an average daycare? You could afford to bring her to a private one, couldn't you?" Adrian asks and Viktor nods.

"That's true…with Mikhail's job, my job, and the inheritance we all got from my sister and her husband we are very well off." Viktor says before smiling shyly. "But I prefer to live like a normal person rather than rich people. I mean, yes we should leave the apartment and get a house, but I don't see the point of that until Mikhail moves out with his boyfriend…you know? I don't want Sophie surrounded by spoiled, privileged children. I want her to learn what a normal life is like, I want her to appreciate everything she gets."

Adrian stares at him in awe for a moment before grinning at him. "That kind of thinking is part of the reason I lo-!" He quickly stops himself, clearing his throat before taking a drink of his water and looks away awkwardly.

"…Huh? You 'lo'?"

"L-look…forward…to…spending more time with you." Adrian says awkwardly and Viktor smiles.

"You love people pretty fast, don't you Adrian?" Viktor asks, making Adrian blush.

"N-not people! Only…o-only you…" Adrian mumbles.

"Well then, I'm flattered." Viktor says, reaching a hand out under their table and taking Adrian's. "Because I love you too."

Adrian smiles. "Thank you."

"Well! Have you two decided what to eat?" The waiter asks and Viktor nods before they both give him their orders. He quickly returns with the soup and salad that come with their meals. Once he leaves again, Adrian stares awkwardly at the silverware, trying to figure out which utensils are correct.

"This one's the salad fork." Viktor whispers, pointing to a larger one. "And that's the soup spoon." He says, pointing to a spoon with a wider end than the other.

"I-I knew that!" Adrian stutters, blushing as he grabs the correct fork and begins to eat.

"Don't be embarrassed! When I first got here I didn't know which was which either. I had to learn fast for business dinners though. In fact, the first business dinner I had I chose the wrong spoon and was laughed at for a good ten minutes!" Viktor says, laughing a little at himself.

"I see…" Adrian says, laughing a little as well. "And you didn't get upset?" He teases and Viktor smiles at him.

"Of course I did, but it was a business meeting so I held it in." Viktor says, laughing a little again. "It was pretty difficult though."

"Impressive, to show so much restraint."

The rest of the dinner goes nicely; the food is delicious, the drinks are good, and the service is wonderful. In fact, the only thing that bothers Adrian about it is the bill that Viktor doesn't let him see. When they finally finish, Adrian and Viktor go back to Adrian's house, which is empty.

"Where is your sister?" Viktor asks and Adrian looks at him confused.

"I didn't tell you? Her and her girlfriend Sakura are off for the weekend on a vacation." Adrian says. "She'll be gone for a few days."

Viktor blushes a little. "S-so we're completely alone then?"

"Yep! Is that okay?" Adrian asks, noticing Viktor's increasing nervousness. "Oh yeah! This is the first time we've really been alone, isn't it? We could have some fun~!" He teases, winking at the man who blushes more.

"I-If you…want to…" Viktor mumbles awkwardly and Adrian looks at him surprised.

"…Of course I want to." Adrian says, walking up to Viktor. "If…you want to." He adds and Viktor laughs a little, pulling him into his arms and starting to kiss him. Adrian quickly closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Viktor's neck, bringing him further down. As the kiss continues, Adrian nudges Viktor to the couch.

Viktor pulls out of the kiss and sits down, sitting Adrian next to him. "So…want to watch a movie?" He asks and Adrian shakes his head, placing a hand on Viktor's thigh.

"…No…I'd rather do something else." Adrian says, running his hand up Viktor's thigh slowly. "If that's okay…" He whispers into his ear, making Viktor tense up.

"A-Adrian…we…"

"Can I please do this…?" Adrian asks, placing his hand over Viktor's crotch. "Just for a while…?"

"Mm…no…you shouldn't…" Viktor moans quietly, placing a hand on Adrian's.

"I want to." He says, before wavering a little. "Unless…you don't want me to…" A small frown comes to his face, his hand moving away from Viktor.

"No." Viktor says, taking his hand. "It's not that…I just…want to be the one who takes charge." He explains and Adrian looks at him amused.

"That's all? How very childish for an adult~!" Adrian teases, moving closer to Viktor. "Then please, Mister Viktor, lead the way…"

Viktor smiles and pulls him into his lap, running a hand up the back of his shirt. "Gladly." He whispers, lying him down on the couch. Making quick work of unbuttoning Adrian's shirt, he tosses it onto the ground and begins kissing down his neck to his exposed chest.

Adrian shivers from the soft lips against his skin. He relaxes into the touch, enjoying the feel of lips, tongue, and teeth leaving marks down his torso. "Viktor…" Adrian sighs, arching into the touch until the man slides down his pants and boxers. "Ah! Wh-what are you-?"

"Should I stop?" Viktor asks and Adrian shakes his head no. "Alright then." He smiles, leaning up and kissing Adrian before moving back down and taking the boy into his mouth.

"Mnnn~" Adrian moans, biting his lower lip as Viktor licks and sucks on the stiffening member. "S-so….good…" He murmurs, enjoying the foreign contact.

Viktor pulls away, reaching down to his coat shyly before pulling out a bottle of lube. "U-um…M-Mikhail gave me this t-tonight! I-I wasn't planning on this, he just handed me it to be safe and-!" He stutters, trying to make sure Adrian doesn't think of him as some sort of pervert.

"Come on, now!" Adrian says, laughing a little. "Even if you had assumed we were going to, it would make sense. It's the first time we've had the chance to, right?" He asks, sitting up and kissing Viktor on the cheek. "There's no need to be embarrassed about being prepared."

Viktor nods before kissing Adrian again as he pushes them both back onto the couch. Keeping the kiss going, Viktor lowers a now soaked hand down Adrian's stomach and to his entrance. He takes his time preparing Adrian, making sure he's fully ready before Viktor removes his fingers. Positioning himself in front of Adrian, Viktor goes to enter him when two hands shoot up and keep him back. "H-huh…?"

"We can't do this here!" Adrian says quickly and Viktor feels the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Wh-why not…?"

"Because my sister is highly observant an no matter how well we clean the couch, she will know!" He explains in a panic and Viktor pales at the thought of facing a Cecile who knows what he's done with Adrian.

"Bedroom it is." Viktor says decidedly, wrapping Adrian's legs around his waist and lifting them both up. He staggers toward the bedroom, cursing how far away it is from the living room as Adrian continues kissing down his neck, making it more difficult.

Unaware of just how close his boyfriend is to losing it, Adrian lowers his lips down to Viktor's in a small kiss, bringing the man over the edge. Tightening his grip on Adrian's thighs, Viktor presses him against the wall, capturing Adrian's lips in a passionate kiss. A small moan escapes Adrian's lips as Viktor's tongue delves into his mouth and he presses their bodies against one another in search of some desperately needed friction.

No longer able to wait until they reach Adrian's bedroom, Viktor leans forward and whispers in his ear. "Let's do it here."

"Against the wall…?" Adrian asks and Viktor nods before he begins kissing the teen's neck. "Mm…alright…" He moans, deciding they can make it to his room later.

"Thank you." Viktor mumbles before slowly sliding into Adrian. He waits a moment to let Adrian get used to the feeling before he begins to move.

Adrian wraps his arms around Viktor's neck tightly for balance and squeezes his eyes shut as he gets used to it all. It doesn't hurt too much, even though it is pretty big, and there's a dull sort of pleasure in the act. Resigning himself to simply waiting it out, Adrian lets out a surprised gasp when Viktor finally finds a certain sensitive spot inside of him. "V-Viktor~!" He moans, his legs tightening around Viktor's waist as he begins to thrust down onto the man's member.

Viktor continues placing small kisses on Adrian's neck and collar bone, relieved he finally found the boy's prostate. As they keep going, their movement's become more sporadic with a mutually desperate need for friction. The heel of Adrian's foot begins to press into the back of Viktor's thigh as he comes closer to his limit, moaning strange words in French that Viktor doesn't know.

"Je t'aime , Viktor.." Adrian moans before coming.

Viktor tightens his grip on Adrian and thrusts into him a few more times until he releases inside of him. He stands there for a while, catching his breath before lifting Adrian up and carrying him bridal style into the teen's room. "Are you alright?"

Adrian laughs a little as Viktor lies him down on the bed. "Of course I am! It's you I'm more worried about, having to hold us both up…" He says before grinning. "Even if that was your choice."

Viktor blushes. "I-I'm really sorry! I should have waited til we got in here…" He mumbles guiltily and Adrian sits up on the bed, grabbing Viktor's hand and pulling him onto the bed.

"Don't be like that! Wall sex is pretty hot after all~!" Adrian says, winking at Viktor. "It's pretty different from how everyone else I knew lost their virginity, so it's cool!" He adds. "Although…we'll have to clean the wall…"

Viktor raises a brow. "There's nothing there. Just how observant is she?"

"The woman is like a hawk, Viktor. A very scary hawk." Adrian answers, before smiling. "But we have a whole day before she comes home! We can clean up in the morning!" He says happily, getting under the covers.

"Easy for you to say…she won't kill you." Viktor mumbles, lying down next to him.

* * *

><p>AN:Uummm...yeeaah...I'm pretty sure the next will be the last.


	5. Chapter 5

**How about a kiss?**

_**Chapter Five: Epilogue**_

* * *

><p>Adrian has finally obtained his degree and fully owns his daycare, which has allowed his dear sister to leave with Sakura on a trip around the world for a year. It took some time to get Cecile to get used to Adrian and Viktor, but eventually she warmed up to the idea. She even helped them move in together, which was a shock in itself for Adrian.<p>

Adrian and Viktor had gotten married a few months after moving in together; the two then adopted Sophie as their own child, which Mikhail was surprisingly okay with. Mikhail and Adrian are actually on good terms as well, maybe even friends at least by the strange man's terms. On weekends they are free Adrian, Viktor, and Sophie go to Mikhail and his boyfriend Alexander's place, or vice versa, for dinner. It has become Adrian's dream life.

He's even expanding the daycare, making it larger and taking on more children and more workers. Today is the day he is holding interviews as a matter of fact. After interviewing a strangely angry woman, Adrian looks up to see Antonio in the doorway grinning.

"Antonio! Hey!"

"Hey there, Adrian, how is the search going?" Antonio asks, tossing him a tomato that Adrian catches with ease.

"Not too great, honestly. Most of the people don't care about children at all. They are only looking for a job…" Adrian sighs. "Is it so much to ask for someone who loves children?"

"You wouldn't think so…" Antonio says, taking a bite out of his tomato and looking out the window. "Oh, looks like you have yourself another person. He looks pretty cute…and young."

"I can't hire a kid…" Adrian groans. "Maybe I should have you send him off."

"Nah, I think you should give him a chance!" Antonio says, a playful smile on his face. "And rest assured, when I am not busy with work I will come help out here."

"You're a doctor, when will you not be busy with work?" Adrian laughs a little and Antonio pouts.

"I will have free time. I cannot let one of my buddies become overwhelmed because people no longer like children!" Antonio says before the door opens and they both fall silent.

"Fratello, I'm hungry…" A young voice says from the hall.

"I know, I know, but I need a favor from you, alright?" An older voice, thick with an Italian accent, asks. "I need you to be on your best behavior right now, and if you are I will make you a big bowl of pasta, alright Feliciano?"

"Alright!" The boy says happily before the door to Adrian's office opens, showing a young brown haired man carrying a one year old and holding a three year old's hand.

"Hello. We take applicants tomorrow." Adrian says, smiling at the teen.

"U-um…I'm here for a job, actually. M-my name is Lovino Vargas, I-I'm nineteen, a-and I would r-really like to work h-here." Lovino stutters, obviously nervous.

"Ahhh, and these are your kids?" Adrian asks and Lovino shrugs.

"They are my little brothers, but I take care of them."

"What do you think of children?"

Lovino looks at Adrian confused, than looks to Antonio chowing down on a tomato and making a mess. "What do I think of children…? I think they are far nicer than adults and easier to get along with. They are still learning so you can actually teach them right from wrong and they will listen…" He says as he pulls out a wet nap and tosses it at Antonio.

"I see! A caretaker through and through!" Adrian says excitedly. "You are hired, and your little brothers are more than welcome to come here!"

"H-huh? You're not going to check my resume?" Lovino asks surprised.

"Yeah, Adrian, don't get ahead of yourself." Antonio says. "He's just a kid."

"You stay out of this!" Lovino groans and Antonio gasps.

"See? See? The kid is actually brat!"

"Only towards those who need to mind their own business!" Lovino huffs and Adrian laughs a little.

"Play nice you two! You will be seeing each other a lot more from now on since you are both working here." Adrian says, watching them look to each other in distaste.

"Why can't you be sweet like most cute boys?" Antonio grumbles and Lovino blushes a little.

"D-don't call me cute!"

"Fratello is cute! Fratello is cute!" Feliciano chants and looks up at the baby in Lovino's arms. "Marcello, Fratello is cute~!" He says, making the baby laugh.

"I seriously hate you…" Lovino grumbles, glaring at Antonio who is now snickering.

"Adrian! Are you done with work?" Viktor asks, coming into the room smiling. "Oh! Who are these young men?" He smiles at Lovino and holds out his hand. "I'm Viktor, Adrian's husband!"

Lovino nods, holding his hand out. "I-I'm Lovino, apparently your husband's new worker. This is Marcello and Feliciano."

"Well it is nice to meet you all! I look forward to seeing you all around the daycare!" Viktor says, looking at Antonio. "Oh! Antonio, how are you?"

"Wonderful!" Antonio grins. "Your husband is hiring a cute Italian I can tease, so I'm good~!" He coos, receiving a glare from Lovino.

"You're not funny."

"I don't have to be, I'm a doctor." Antonio says and Lovino rolls his eyes.

"How long were you waiting to weasel that into the conversation?"

"Now now boys, play nice." Feliciano chides, making Antonio smile.

"He's so cute~!" Antonio gushes, hugging the little boy. "Why can't your big brother be so cute~?"

"D-don't touch my brother!" Lovino yells, pissed off.

"Alright, alright boys, calm down." Adrian says, patting Lovino on the back. "You come tomorrow around seven and I will put you to work, alright?"

Lovino smiles at him for a second and nods. "Alright."

"You drop his brother." Adrian orders and Antonio sighs, setting down a giggling Feliciano.

"Bye bye!" Feliciano calls as Lovino leads him out.

"Bye!" The three men call before Lovino leaves the building.

"I wonder where their parents are." Adrian muses and Antonio shrugs.

"Probably at work, it is a weekday after all." The Spaniard says, looking out the window as the boys leave. "He certainly seems a bit frazzled."

"No thanks to you." Adrian chides and Antonio laughs.

"Aw, don't worry, I'll bring that little guy out of his shell. It's called tough love!" Antonio says, making Viktor laugh.

"Why must you give him any kind of love, Antonio?" Viktor asks and Antonio smiles at him.

"I can't just sit back and watch as a kid goes around miserable. Or an adult, for that matter."

Adrian smiles a little. "Well, this year will certainly be interesting. Try not to piss him off in front of the kids though, okay?"

"I'll do my best~!"

* * *

><p>AN: Final chapter...it...was more focused on Spain and Romano than Ukraine and Belgium...lD I tend to do that when I write those two in anything. ANYWAYS I will probably write a follow up for Spain and Romano...probably. XD


End file.
